The present invention relates to a connector for Christmas light strings, and more particularly to an improved connector which is engageable with any selected socket of a Christmas light string for attaching more light bulbs to the light string for decoration. The present invention also relates to a fastening means for connectors and sockets used in Christmas light strings, similar to the socket and bulb snap fasteners for Christmas light strings disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,943,899 and 4,970,632.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,544,218 discloses a connector for electrical connection of a lighted decorative ornament in a string of conventional sockets for miniature Christmas lights or the like, in which the connector consists of two separate portion, i.e., a base member and a support member. Such a connector has been improved by combining the two portions thereof and is manufactured by injection molding. However, such an improved connector is expensive since it is integrally manufactured by injection molding. In addition, although the connector is inserted into a selected socket, it is still easily loosened and electrically disengages from the socket due to a shock or vibration since no fastener is provided.
The present invention intends to provide an improved connector with fastening means for Christmas light strings.